The Blazing Wolf of Olympus
by Drakeloch
Summary: A son of Helios and daughter of Selene were traveling to Camp Half-Blood? What if the son of Helios was in love with the daughter of Selene? What happened to him after she left as a Hunter of Artemis? What if, three days after she left, he encountered Lycaon? Will the two be reunited, and will the son of Helios remain heartbroken. Read to know.Neglects most of the Heroes of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

The Blazing Wolf of Olympus

Summary: A son of Helios and a daughter of Selene were both traveling together, to Camp Half-Blood. What if the son of Helios was in love with said daughter of Selene? What happened to him after she left to become a Hunter of Artemis? What if, three days after she left, he encountered Lycaon? Will the two be reunited, and will the son of Helios remain heartbroken?

A/N: I've had this idea for, like, a month and I'm finally writing it.

Disclaimer(only once): I don't own anything made by Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Three years ago.

"Hey, Maria," a pale, dark blonde, greyish green eyed, son of Helios said, to a silver haired, black eyed, daughter of Selene, "I'm going to get some food for us, you want something specific?"

"It really doesn't matter, Landon," Maria responded, "it just matters if I can cook it or if it's good."

"Alright, I'll be back in, at least, half an hour, 'kay?"

"Yep, see ya then!"

Landon stood up from the rock he was sitting on and disappeared into the forest, to find food, for the two of them.

5 minutes later, Maria heard rustling, from a bush, and, quickly, turned to the noise holding a hunting knife, that she had stole earlier in the year, "Who's there?"

"Is that any way to address a goddess, young one." a twelve year old girl, with auburn hair and eyes like the moon stepped out of the bush followed by more young girls from the forest.

"Who are you?" Maria asked the girl who spoke.

"I am the goddess: Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and these are my hunters." the girl said proudly.

"Why are you here, if you mind my asking?" Maria wanted to know.

"We came here because of you," Artemis told her, "we came to see if we could recruit you to be one of my hunters."

"If you do, you will become immortal, with the exception of dying in combat, eternal youth, be able to live without responsibility, and a new family," the black haired girl standing next to Artemis said, "all you have to do is swear off men."

Maria thought for a second, 'Eternal youth, no responsibility...'"What do I have to do?"

"Repeat after me: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis..." the black haired girl began.

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis..." Maria repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men..."

"I turn my back on the company of men..."

"Accept eternal maidenhood..."

"Accept eternal maidenhood..."

"And join the Hunt."

"And join the Hunt."

"There, that's it you are now a member of the Hunt, my name is Thalia, Aretemis' lieutenant, and daughter of Zeus."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maria Suthers, daughter of Selene."

* * *

''Kay I'm gonna tell her, I'm almost there' Landon thought as he trudged back to where he and Maria were camping, for the night, with a deer laying on his shoulders, "Hey, Ma...ria?" Landon's greeting was turned into a question when he saw no one around.

Landon grinned, "Nice try, M aria, come on out." No response. "C'mon, you're not fooling me, I know you're around here somewhere." Silence, "Maria?" Landon was starting to worry, "Maria, where are you?" Nothing, "Maria!"

"She's not here," a voice said from behind.

Landon whirled around, to see a Dryad had said that. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I mean, she became a Hunter of Artemis, and left with them."

Landon couldn't believe it, 'She left. She left and didn't even say goodbye, and I didn't get to tell her.'

Landon fell to his knees and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong it's not like you loved her." the Dryad said, causing Landon to cry harder, "Wait you did love her didn't you?" Landon could only nod, "Aww, come here," she walked up to Landon and gave him a comforting hug, while Landon cried on her shoulder, "There, there, it'll be okay, just go to sleep and it'll be alright in the morning."

Landon nodded and slowly cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three days later

Landon lay there, in a growing pool of blood, the result of an ambush, from a Cyclops. He knew he was dying, he estimated he still had an hour at best...

That is until a shadow covered his being.

Landon tilted his head to see who or what it was and saw a man, with wolves behind him, standing over him.

"Who are you?" Landon asked, then coughed up a small amount of blood.

"I am Lycaon, and I can give you something." the man replied.

"What?" Landon choked out.

Lycaon leaned in close, "Life."

"What do you get out of this?"

Lycaon chuckled, "I get you, as a follower."

Landon didn't hesitate, "Deal."

Lycaon touched Landon's forehead with two fingers, and Landon felt a short pain and then he felt... great. He felt powerful, faster, he could see better, hear better, and most importantly, he felt alive.

"Better?" Lycaon looked, at him.

"Yes." Landon said, in a slightly deeper, neutral voice, and bowed, "Thank you Lord Lycaon."

"You are quite welcome, Little Pup," he seemed to like being called "Lord Lycaon", "you have a new ability, that you will see tonight, and, sooner or later, you will master it and be able to use it during the day."

"Thank you, again, master."

* * *

Three years later(present day).

A figure in a black hoodie, hood up, was running down the side of a road, on a dark and stormy Summer night, they were right behind him he had to get away! Then he saw it: the hill, with a giant Oak on top, with something glittering on one of the lowest branches: Half-Blood Hill.

"Alpha through Omega, get across the border, do not assist me, hide in the woods inside the camp!" the hooded figure shouted. His command was followed by 23 short barks and one yap, and 24 wolves passing him, past the border, without waking the dragon, and into the woods.

The figure stopped, turned around and pulled a necklace from under the hoodie's collar. The necklace was bronze with 5 charms attached, one a sword, one a spear and shield, one two crossed daggers, one an axe, and one a scythe. He reached up and touched the sword charm and in a flash a celestial bronze sword was in his able hands.

"You disappoint me Little Pup," a man said stopping three meters from him, "you disobeyed me, and for that you must be punished, like a lowly omega," a large pack of huge wolves, approximately 30, appeared behind him, "you all, take care of him, I've better things to do."

'Lycaon, you coward.' the figure spat, in his mind.

The wolves lunged at him. He raised the sword and ended a wolves days without having to swing, he slashed to his side taking another two down, he swung his leg up, kicking one in the bottom of the jaw, he swung down on another one, claiming it's life. He touched the dagger charm and the sword was replaced by two 6 inch celestial bronze daggers. Eight wolves surrounded him, he held the daggers at arms length, stood on one heel and spun in a circle taking eight more. He jabbed down with both weapons on either side of him, two gone.

'That's half.' he thought, touching the scythe charm, replacing his daggers with the mention weapon(in celestial bronze, of course). Taking a glance at the hill he saw the campers and a Centaur at the top of it watching, they must have sensed Lycaon's presence, 'Great, an audience.'

He swung the scythe taking three more, two wolves lunged at his chest, he just span the scythe in a circular motion, R.I.P Thing 1 and 2, a wolf tried to attack from the side, but the scythe's blade met it's neck, before it connected with him.

He touched the spear and shield charm, gaining the armory. The shield was in the shape of a rectangle, with a spike sprouting from the middle. A wolf rushed, he held up the shield and the spike collided with it's skull, he jabbed three more with the spear before touching the axe charm, resulting in him wielding the double sided weapon.

He saw a wolf charge him from his left, but a quick swing with the axe dispatched it, he heard two come at him from behind him, he quickly initiated a round house kick knocking one wolf into the other, one tried to slash him with it's claws, but the figure grabbed it's paw and swung the axe into it's underbelly. He touched the necklace and the axe disappeared, leaving him bare handed. The final wolf leaped at him but was caught and had powerful jaws clamp down on it's neck.

The hooded figure lifted his hand quickly and columns of fire erupted, from the ground, burning the wolves bodies. During this whole event he was silently crying, "I'm sorry." he whispered to the ashes of the once great creatures.

The figure turned to the campers and lowered his hood revealing long shaggy dark blonde hair, yellowish green eyes, and a pale expressionless face.

"I assume this is Camp Half-Blood." Landon said, shooting a wolfish smile, at the campers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blazing Wolf of Olympus

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Capture the Flag With Wolves!

"I assume this is Camp Half-Blood." Landon said, shooting a wolfish smile, at the campers.

"First: who are you? Second: why are you barefoot?" a black haired boy spoke up.

"I am Landon Concentus Underwood son of Helios, the former sun god, and I don't wear shoes 'cause they feel uncomfortable. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No, it just seemed kinda weird." he was smacked on the back of the head by a tan blonde girl. "What did ya do that for, Annabeth?"

"You're not one to talk, about being weird, Seaweed Brain." she told him.

"Stop it, you two," the Centaur said, before 'Seaweed Brain' as Annabeth had addressed him could respond, "Landon follow Will he'll show you where you will be staying." He pointed to a blonde, blue eyed boy of about 19 years old.

Will walked up to Landon and flashed him a smile, "What do ya say we get ya dried off?"

"Don't worry about it, watch this," Landon snapped his fingers and a ring of fire went up the length of his body, completely drying him, "pretty cool, huh?"

"Let's just say I, wish I could do it." Will started to lead Landon toward the Apollo cabin.

"So, why do I stay in Apollo?" Landon asked.

"Well, you're the son of the first sun god right?" Landon nodded, "Then it seems appropriate that you stay in the sun god's cabin."

"Makes sense."

"Hey, y'know I didn't see ya using a bow out there." Will brought up.

"Well, Will, as you can see, I don't have a bow and arrow charm on this." Landon showed him his necklace.

"I could get one of my pals in the Hephaestus cabin to make ya one."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be anything."

"Y'know, Will, I like you, you're pretty awesome, and you didn't question why I don't wear shoes."

"Glad I'm on the good side of someone who can take down 30 giant wolves, single handedly!"

They both laughed at that, "And I didn't even use my fire powers!"

They both got to the Apollo cabin, and before Will tell Landon were he could sleep, he had taken a position in the back, on the floor, facing the entrance, "Uh, why are you back there?"

"This is where I'm gonna sleep," Landon said, curling up much like a wolf would, "I like to know if there is an intruder, and this way, I'll be facing them."

"Okay, oh, and, before I forget, you came at a good time, tomorrow's capture the flag."

"Let me guess, I'll have to be on defense, because I can block their way with rows of fire?"

"What made you think that?"

"If I were on offense I'd wind up burning someone."

Will snickered, "That wouldn't help you out in gaining someones trust."

"Gods, will you two shut up and go to sleep?" one of the Apollo boys said, exasperated.

"Sorry..." Landon muttered.

* * *

The next day, Will showed Landon around the camp. When they reached the woods, Landon seemed entranced by them and start walking towards them, only to be stopped by Will and escorted away from them to see the rest of the camp.

"I'm going in there." Landon said, as he and Will walked away from the woods, "It feels like home."

After that, Landon met some of the other campers. He got along with most of them, like Percy(previously known as Seaweed Brain), Annabeth, the Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, and most of the Hermes cabins, even Clarrise, and the rest of her cabin, she said he gained their respect after they saw him fight that pack of wolves. He learned to hate the Stoll brothers, they tried to take his weapon necklace, but he grabbed both of their wrist and unleashed a small amount of the power Lycaon had told him about, that he had long since mastered, turning his eyes completely yellow and his canines to sharpen. When the two had seen this they had started running, causing Landon and Will to burst out laughing.

"Come on let's- let's go see if Jake's done wi- with that bow and arrow charm!" Will managed to get out through his laughter.

The two laughed their way to the forge.

"D'ya think one of them shit their pants?" Landon asked, calming down.

"Probably!" Will, also calming down.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Jake approached them.

"Landon scared the Hades outta Conner and Travis, but what we wanted to know was if you were finished with that bow charm."

"Yeah, here." Jake dug in his pocket, pulled out an intricately designed charm in the shape of a bow crossed over a quiver of arrows, and tossed it to Landon who attached it to his necklace. Landon touched the charm, a bow and quiver of celestial bronze arrows appeared in his hands and on his back, "The quiver's enchanted so that it has unlimited arrows."

"Why didn't make something like that, for me?" Will complained.

"You never asked." Jake replied, simply.

He sighed, "Come on, Landon, I think we should see if you're any good with that thing." Will walked out of the room.

"See ya, Jake." Landon followed.

* * *

"How did you manage that?" Will asked, as he and Landon walked back to their cabin, "You hit six perfect shots and split three arrows down the middle!"

"I spent the past three years in the wilderness, so I guess my senses have been heightened." Landon lied, he knew his senses didn't heighten from being in the woods, it was something entirely different.

When they arrived at the cabin, a conch horn blew.

"Cabin 7, follow." Will shouted inside, "Sorry about this, Landon, but you have to get in the back of the line, you're the newest member of the cabin, on the bright side it's almost capture the flag time."

At dinner, when everyone went to give offerings to the gods, Landon scraped four fifths of his food into the fire and prayed far longer than everyone else, earning a few stares from other campers, and one interested look from the Centaur(who he learned was Chiron).

"Dude why did you stay up there so long, and are you sure that's gonna be enough to eat?" Will asked him, once he sat down.

"I've survived off less," Landon said, "and I had to say something."

"What'd you have to say?" Will looked at him, curiously.

"You'll learn in due time."

After they had all finished, Chiron announced, "Campers we received a new camper today, by the name of Landon Underwood, stand up, show yourself, to the campers."

Landon stood up and used another wolfish smile, resulting in two Ares girls to faint. Landon, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Clarrise, and basically everyone but the Aphrodite kids were surprised by this, the Aphrodite cabin just got excited by it and started whispering to each other. Oh shit.

"Alright, let us start the game." Chiron called, pounding his hoof on the pavilion floor.

Two cabins' counselors ran into the pavilion, Landon recognized them as the Hermes and Demeter counselors: Travis and Conner, and Katie Gardner.

"Which team are we on?" Landon asked.

"Demeter has chosen: us, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Tyche, Hebe, and Hecate. Hermes has: Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Iris, Nike, and Nemesis."

Landon had seen the Hebe kids train, they were full of energy, but they were quite childish, though still good to have in a fight, the Hypnos kids wouldn't stop falling asleep, so they would probably become a liability early on, the Tyche kids were pretty good athletes and decent at strategy, and the Hecate kids could probably set up barrier magic or something.

"So, basically, we're fucked."

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

"Oh Styx, this is bad." Landon had been dodging attacks, again and again, until the other team had went back to their side of the creek, all of the people, that were on his team, had been knocked unconscious and taken prisoner, the only reason they didn't get the flag is because whenever they got near it a column of fire would cut them off, "I think I've lost."

But, Landon had just remembered something, something that could turn the tides of this game.

"Alpha through Omega, gather, your assistance is required!" Landon howled, literally, resulting in the other team looking at him as if he were crazy.

But what surprised them is the 24 wolves that came pouring from the woods, and formed a line behind Landon.

Landon turned to the growling yearling beside him, grinned, and knelt to pet him, "Alright, Omega, you're actually gonna have a real fight against an actual opponent, this time, are ya ready, buddy?"

"ARF!(You bet, sir!)" Omega barked.

Landon touched his bow charm, knocked an arrow and shot it, so it would land right in front of Travis and Conner. They both jumped back startled, "You guys are to not actually harm any of them, only knock them out, understood?"

"RARF!(Yes sir!)" the wolves gave a response.

Landon caught a scent not to far from him. He acted like he was heading toward one of his wolves, Theta, but when he got in front of her he stuck his hand up and grabbed something that felt like a hat and pulled it. In front of him materialized Annabeth, he jumped holding his chest, "Fuck! How did you do that? I almost had a heart attack!"

"I think the more important questions are: A. how did you know I was here, and B. where did the wolves come from?" she said.

"A. I smelled you, B. the wolves are mine, I told them to go into the woods, yesterday, when I came here!" he answered, still holding his chest.

"Can I have my hat back, now?" she extended her hand.

Landon looked at the hat... then he threw it on his head, backwards, and ran, back to Omega.

Annabeth stamped her foot in frustration, "He's just as bad as Percy." she started running back to her team, where Percy was hysterical, along with some other campers. Five minutes later they all stared surging forward, a few yards, before breaking into a full on sprint.

Landon howled, again literally, "Alpha through Omega keep the line!" they all nodded.

He reached up and touched the sword charm and it appeared in his hands, even though no one could see it.

Landon prepared himself. They were on top of them. Percy was right in front of Landon so the latter knocked his legs out from under him, before Percy could get up, Landon took the hat off and shoved it in Percy's back pocket. When his hand came back out Landon was holding his wallet, "Two bucks, that's it?" Landon dropped the wallet and Percy scooped it up.

Landon looked up and saw his wolves holding off five campers each, except for Omega, no one even bothered him.

Suddenly, Landon found himself caught up in a fight with four Hermes campers. They tried to disarm him, but he just hit one on his helmet with the hilt of his sword, and punched another in the face knocking them out. The other two tried a downward slash, Landon raised the sword to block and kicked one in the face, and a low blow on the other. He looked up and saw two thirds of the other team down, while all off his wolves were still fighting, "They work fast... and efficiently."

Just then someone broke through the line, heading to the flag, "Omega," the yearling looked at where the howl came from, Landon pointed to the person who broke through. Omega nodded and bolted toward them. He got in front of them, cutting off their path to the flag.

The person looked at Omega, raised their foot and kicked him, in the side, causing Omega to yelp, in pain.

"HEY!" Landon screamed, clearly heard over the noise of fighting, and loud enough to wake up most of his team, everyone stopped and looked at him.

Landon let a continuous flow of his mastered power go through him. He gained yellow eyes, lengthened canines, and his nails sharpened. He started to run, touching his necklace, the sword disappeared, and the metamorphosis continued. His pupils turned into slits, his face lengthened into a wolf snout, his ears migrated to the top of his head and turned into pointed ears, and he hunched over, increasing his speed. Everyone was looking on in fear and confusion, 'What the Hades is going on?' was what went through all of their heads. He continued to change. His clothes turned into black fur with red on the end, he grew a tail, his hands and feet turned into paws, all of his teeth sharpened to points, he fell to all fours, moving faster. He was now a black and red wolf, large enough to carry a person.

"Arwooo!(Alpha, Beta, Gamma, follow me!)" he howled, running.

The three wolves ran to his side.

"Rawoo!(I love it when he's like this!)" Gamma said.

"Grrr!(Be quiet, Omega's hurt!) Alpha growled, with the authority of a leader.

Landon and his followers burst out the crowd, and at the one who dared to harm Omega, who they now saw was Conner. Landon pounced on him, looking directly in his eyes, Conner was seeing all of the hate Landon had for him, now.

"Conner!" they heard someone yell, Travis.

"Rrrrrarf!(Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, keep him back!)" Landon opened his mouth, flames coiling around his teeth. He was about to bite Conner's arm, when vines wrapped around his snout, shutting his mouth.

"Well, Brandon as much as I'd like to let you maul that boy, Zeus and Hermes would not allow it." a lazy voice spoke.

Landon's eyes widened. He got off Conner, and bowed, reverting from wolf form, "Lord Dionysus."

"Glad to see someone has manners, get up, Blunderbuss," Landon complied with the god's command, and made his way to Omega, and picked him up.

Landon walked up to Chiron, who was beside Dionysus, "He's hurt, can you help him?"

Chiron grinned, at the concern in his voice, "Of course, I can child." He took the young wolf from Landon's arms, "He'll be fine, don't worry.

"Thank you, sir." Landon thanked the kind Centaur.

After Chiron had taken Omega to the infirmary, Landon walked past the other team, they were to stunned at what had just happened, not that Landon turned into a wolf, but that someone had bowed to Mr. D. He reached the flag, grabbed it and pulled it from the earth, walked back past them and over the creek. Instead of the flag changing to a golden sun, the symbol of Apollo, it turned black, with a golden sun in the middle, but on either side of the sun was a wolf's head.

'Well, Lycaon did say, once, that wolves were associated with the sun.' Landon thought, before snapping the others out of their stupor by saying, "My team wins."

Dionysus snickered and floated off.

Everyone on the opposing team looked back to where their flag was, and to where it was now.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted an angry Iris camper.

"Dude, Butch, calm down," Percy told him. "it's just one game."

"I guess you're right, but he had wolves hiding in the woods, man, not to mention he is one!"

Landon sighed, and went to help untie people.

* * *

"Dude, how did you do that?" Will asked, as he and Landon walked back to the Apollo cabin.

"Do what?"

"Turn into a wolf!"

"You'll learn in due time, Will, be patient." Landon walked into the cabin and took his spot on the floor. His strong sense of hearing caught some things his cabin mates were saying, about him: "Great we have to bunk with a werewolf freak!" "I have a feeling we're not gonna be liked by the other campers because of him." "Why was he even put with us in the first place, he's not Apollo's kid!".

"If you have something to say, about me, say it to my face, I can here you." Landon turned into his wolf form and ran out of the cabin and into the woods, to be with his wolves, his _BEST _friends.

"What is wrong with you? Just 'cause he turns into a wolf doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings like you and I!" Will shouted, "We're gonna look for him, tomorrow."

* * *

Landon found the Flame Pack, as he called his wolves, and they all looked at him.

"Landon what are you doing here?" Epsilon asked.

"I'd rather keep watch over my best friends, rather than campers who hate me." Landon said.

"Alpha, you know him best, cheer him up!" Mu told her.

"Landon, look at me," he didn't, "Landon, look at your mother figure, when she's talking to you!" Landon looked at her, "I know for a fact that not all of them are mad at you, we saw how you were fighting beside some of them, during capture the flag before you called on us, like that Will boy, Percy, Annabeth, the Ares kids, and did you hear what some of the Aphrodite kids said? Landon they don't all hate you."

Landon smiled, "Thanks, Mom, but I think I'll spend the night with you guys."

"That's quite all right, dear." Alpha yawned, and rested her head on Landon's neck, as he laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blazing Wolf of Olympus

A/N: Maria's back.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting With the Hunters

The next morning, before anyone woke up, Landon got up and started running back to his cabin. When he got to the cabin area he noticed a new cabin. This one was colored yellow at the top but the color deepened as it went down, like a sunrise, was built like a temple, with a porch, had a miniature Colossus of Rhodes on top, and had a sundial built into the side.

'How did they do that overnight?' then it hit him, 'Cyclopes, duh!' Landon had gotten over his close experience with the Cyclops, a few years ago.

Landon, silently, slunk back into the Apollo cabin and took his place at the back of it.

A few, hours later everyone started to wake up.

"Landon!" Will grinned, and clapped him on the shoulder, "Where were ya, man, I was gonna get everyone here to go look for ya."

"Woods, with my best friends and mother figure."

"Mother figure?"

"My wolf, Alpha."

"Your mother figure, is a wolf?"

"Hey, I understand what wolves say."

"Cool."

* * *

"Ah, Landon come here," Chiron said, when he saw Landon at breakfast, "have you noticed the new cabin that has been built?"

"Uh, yes sir, it's very nice."

Chiron smiled, "Well it should be, it was designed by Annabeth, and where you'll be staying from now on."

"I guess I should have known that, due to the Colossus of Rhodes on top."

Just then, an Iris Message appeared, in front of the two. In it's picture was a black haired girl with electric blue eyes wearing silver clothing.

"Thalia, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you Iris Messaging right now?" Chiron greeted the girl.

"Oh, you know, Artemis had something to do with three fourths of the Hunters so she put me in charge of bringing the rest to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Really, well, how far away are you?"

"We're at the camp entrance." she waved her hand through the message.

Landon was stunned there was a possibility he could Maria again, even after three years he still her.

"Well how about we go meet them, Landon? Of course, we will have to get Annabeth, Percy, and Grover; Thalia is one of there best friends. Then again I'd say your relation to the Hunters is worse, due to that girl three years ago."

Landon about dropped it like it was hot, "How did you know that?"

"I was... just trying to make a joke, but apparently it turned out to be true."

'Styx, it was just a joke, and just let one of my secrets slip, just great.'

"I won't tell anyone." Chiron said.

Apparently, Thalia IMed the three Chiron mentioned first because they were already there.

"It's so good to see you, again." Annabeth said, hugging Thalia.

Landon's eyes were searching the crowd of Hunters gathered on top of the hill. Black hair, brunette, bluenette, blonde(**A/N: Has anyone noticed how many hair colors start with the letter B?**), auburn, and finally he saw it: long silver hair. Landon noticed 3 things: 1. Her hair now reached the small of her back, her skin was a bit darker, and she was looking at him, not in surprise, but with a look in her eye that said creep. Landon turned away, and now, apparently, Thalia noticed him standing beside Chiron.

"And who is this?" she asked pointing at him, "I haven't seen him before."

"My name is Landon."

"Is that it?"

"All that's needed to be known at the moment."

"Okay..." Landon could tell she was irritated by the answer he gave.

"Hey, Chiron?"

"Yes, child."

"I just realized, I've been wearing the same hoodie for the past two days, could I get another?"

"Why was he wearing a hoodie in the middle of Summer?" Landon heard Thalia whisper to Annabeth, who just shrugged.

"Grover, take him to get some new clothes, please."

"Yes sir, follow me." Grover walked away with Landon following.

Landon noticed Grover shaking a bit so he said, "Dude, just cause I'm a wolf doesn't mean I'll eat you, I don't do that."

He relaxed, mostly, "Sorry, but you know I couldn't help but be a bit scared of you."

Grover led Landon to the Big House, and into another room filled with orange shirts, and other things you wear on your top half. Landon walked over and grabbed a hoodie with the colors reversed, so it was black with orange writing.

"How can you wear those, during this time of year?" Grover questioned him.

"Being a son of Helios, I can regulate my body temperature." he explained.

"Neat."

* * *

The day, for Landon, has been mostly strange, after he checked on Omega, who was fine, so Landon told him to get the others and take them to his cabin. First he was approached by a 5 year old Aphrodite girl, who just so happened to be late for archery, that asked him to turn into a wolf and carry her to it. He did. He found gifts and a card, from Apollo, in his cabin, consisting of: a guitar, like the one he used to own, and an Ipod, full of music Apollo thought Landon would like(he was right). The card said:

Dear Landon,

Thank you for helping my kids win in capture the flag, on your first official day at camp, and nice to see your back on track, buddy, try and stay that way. What else... Oh, yeah! The gods that have forgiven you so far are: me, Poseidon, Hermes, just don't kill his kids, Hestia, Ares(good job, there), and Aphrodite(she also said she'd help you with your problem, what ever that meant).

Sincerely, Phoebus Apollo

A Hunter apologized for bumping into him. He nearly dropped it like it was hot, again. And now there is a counselor meeting. He had to go.

* * *

At the meeting Landon saw all of the counselors and Thalia with Maria.

Landon took the seat closest to him... which happened to be next to Thalia. She kicked him out of the seat.

He growled, but calmed himself down before he could light her sleeve on fire. He sat in the seat, again. She tried to kick him out again, he caught her foot and slung it to the ground, signaling he was getting angry. She stopped satisfied she got him mad.

Five minutes later, Conner and Travis threw a firecracker at him, that erupted in his face causing him to fall out his seat.

Nearly everyone started laughing at him, Katie scolded both of them, Percy and Annabeth just sighed, Landon stomped over to them, his eyes yellow, everyone stopped laughing and just watched him.

"Give them up." he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked, like he was innocent.

"Don't make me burn you."

"Why would you do that?"

Landon grabbed Conner with one hand, and digging through Conner's pockets with his other, he found 20 firecrackers, 5 cherry bombs, 8 M80s, and 12 bottle rockets. Landon threw him back in his seat, and grabbed Travis. Doing the same he did to Conner, he found 2 ground bloom flowers, 10 Roman Candles, and 30 Salute shells. Throwing him back in his seat, Landon walked to his seat, lit one of the Roman Candles, using his thumb like a lighter, and shot it at the Stoll brothers. Both of them started to freak out and ran to another room. Landon put his hand over the fire work, until it stopped.

"Just what the Hades are you?" Maria looked at him.

"Why I'm a son of Helios, Maria." he replied, then smiled, "Surely, you couldn't forget your best friend after three years."

His smile grew, when he saw her expression, "Did you think I could handle myself, that I would forget about you, or did you forget about me." He slouched forward while saying this, so his hair covered his entire face. His smile was gone, and tears were going down his face.

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"How should I know?" she questioned him.

It was at that moment Chiron walked in. He looked around, "Where are the Stolls?"

"Landon shot them with a Roman Candle he took from them." Katie chuckled.

"May I have the fireworks, Mr. Underwood?" Chiron held his hand out.

"Here." Landon scooted the items toward him.

"How do they fit so much in their pockets?"

"That's a secret!" the brothers chorused, as they came back in the room.

Chiron sighed, "Landon, this meeting, as I think you should know, is about you, and you other abilities."

'Other abilities?' Maria and Thalia thought.

"I thought you were only able to control, create, and were immune to fire, Landon." Maria brought up.

"I got them after you... left." he stood on the table and transformed into a wolf. He looked at her, as if to say "This is what I can do now."

"What the fuck?" Thalia looked at Chiron, "You guys have a werewolf that can control fire!"

"Language, Thalia." Chiron chastised.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Landon said, apparently no one saw him change back.

"Now, Landon care to explain just how you got these... powers?" everyone turned to him, with questioning looks.

"Let me start from where I think Thalia would like to get information." Landon took a breath, "You see, Maria and I had been trying to get to Camp Half-Blood, together, for how long? Three, Five years?"

"Five." Maria said, paying attention.

"Five years, thank you, and that all changed when, during the last year, she joined the Hunters, now, yes, it made me sad, but I don't hate them for that, and three days after that, I was attacked, or the more correct term in my case would be ambushed, by a Cyclops, now that scared me but it was one Cyclops not all of them, so I'm not scared of them, I was lying there bleeding out had an hour to live, at best. That's what I thought, until a man walked up to me, I asked him who he was, he said Lycaon,"

Annabeth and Chiron's eyes widened, clearly they knew who Lycaon was.

"He said he could give me life, I asked him what he would get, the answer: me, as a follower," they all were looking at him wondering where this was going, "without hesitation, I said yes, he touched my forehead, I could see, hear, and smell better, but most importantly: I was alive. I spent three years as Lycaon's lapdog, until, two weeks before the end of the third year, we ran into a half-blood. Lycaon, being the sick son of bitch he is, slaughtered him, he ripped something from his neck and gave it to me," Landon showed them his necklace, "after that I started planning to run from him, and I wear this item now to honor that demigod, every time I see Lycaon, or one of his followers, I think of that person, and fight, until I win. I ran from Lycaon a week later, started to head here, losing him and being found, again and again, and then I arrived here, give more than the needed amount of sacrifice, and pray for each gods forgiveness."

"That doesn't explain how you got your pack of wolves." Piper mentioned.

"Pack of wolves..." Thalia wondered, "My respect, for you, goes up, Landon."

"I got the wolves as gifts, from Lycaon, they only listen to me or whoever I say, and I communicate with them through: howling, growling, snarling, barking, and whining, raised them all from pups, and most of them are fully grown, but Omega, who Conner kicked, is only a yearling, so he's still considered a baby," Landon turned to Conner, "you kicked a baby, Conner, how's that on your conscience?"

"I didn't know." he tried to defend himself.

"He was a lot smaller than the rest."

"I thought he was the runt?"

"Dude, you're only making yourself look worse, by lying." Landon sighed.

He slumped back in his seat, grumbling.

"Just, what did you mean by "see, hear and smell better"?" Maria asked, and all attention was back on Landon.

"I meant that I can now see in the dark and further away, hear something of a frequency of 26 kHz., and detect carrion upwind no further than 3 km, I can even smell what you ate yesterday."

"Prove it." Thalia challenged.

Landon sniffed the air, "You ate a cheese burger yesterday."

"Enough proof for me." Maria said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because he's never met Thalia and that actually happened."

"I still don't believe the wolf pack thing." Thalia said, just below a whisper.

"You don't believe I have 24 wolves, Thalia?" Landon looked offended, then he howled, a signal for his wolves to rally.

"What was that?" Maria looked at Landon, who was counting down on his fingers.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

There was scratching at the door. Chiron cantered to the door and pulled it open, 24 wolves marched into the room and surrounded the table.

"Have any more doubts?" Landon asked, amused. "You can pet them, they wont bite... unless I say to."

Omega trotted up to Maria and looked up at her using his "wolf pup eyes". She just awed and picked him up. He licked her, then he barked, "Hey, Landon, isn't this the girl you said you're in love with?"

Grover started choking on nothing, "Did he just say that you're-"

"Grover, shut the Hades up, dude!" Landon blushed.

"Oh, secret, okay I got it." he stopped.

"What were you about to say, Grover?" Percy, Annabeth and Thalia asked together.

"Oh, nothing." he waved his hands.

Landon sighed, thankfully.

"Well do your little friends have names?" Leo asked, and Lamda looked at him, 'Little?'

"Yes, Leo," Landon answered, "this is Alpha, female, Beta, male, Gamma, female, Delta, male, Epsilon, you should know the pattern by now, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lamda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, and Omega." He pointed at each, when he said their name.

"You named them after Greek letters?" Will was curious.

Landon shrugged, "Easier to identify."

"Okay," Chiron was about to end the meeting, "capture the flag, next Friday, will be against the Hunters, prepare yourselves, campers."

* * *

"Hey, Landon," Landon heard someone shout, "wait up!"

Landon turned to see Maria running toward him, "Oh, hey, Frost Hands, whats up?"

She smiled, "Haven't said that in a while, huh, Flame Brain?"**(A/N: It works and it rhymes dammit!)**

"Didn't have a reason to." sadness dictated both of their faces.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she started, "I wanted to say: I'm sorry for, you know, leaving you, back then,"

"It's alright."

"You see, it's just, the Hunters had so many advantages that I didn't, and-" Landon poked her forehead, stopping her on coming rant.

"I see you still have that "Rant-Off" button, and besides, we both got something great, from you leaving."

"Yeah, well, still, I'm sorry." she walked off.

When Landon walked into his wolf inhabited cabin, he said, "Being in love sucks." he then fell on his bunk.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blazing Wolf of Olympus

A/N: Capture the flag but a lot more AWESOME and INTENSE, I capitalized those letters cause I wanted to!

* * *

Chapter 4: Blazing Wolf V.S. Hunters

"Okay, let me see if I understand," Landon began, "my wolves and I are gonna have to sneak past them and get their flag, without being seen?"

"Basically." Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay, and just how the fuck am I supposed to sneak past the Hunters without being seen?"

"Get some smoke bombs from the Stolls." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They are so gonna cost me extra." Landon sighed and trudged off to the Hermes cabin.

He knocked on the door.

"He- oh shit!" was Conner's reaction when he opened the door, along with slamming in Landon's face.

"I just need your help with something." he said through the door.

"With what?" Conner cracked the door.

"I need some fireworks."

The door flew open, "Why didn't ya say so?" Travis said with a large grin on his face.

"'Kay so what d'ya need?" the brothers led him to their bunk bed.

"Something that produces an ass load of smoke, got any Military Smoke, Smoke Grenades, things like that."

"Pbbt, yeah we do!" they both started digging under and placing fireworks on the bottom bunk.

"Holy... " Landon trailed off, "That's just awesome."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Okay here ya go, this should be enough: 2 Military Smoke, 10 Smoke Bombs, and 3 Smoke Grenades-" Travis named off.

"And that adds up to a grand total of-" Conner continued.

"Seventy-five dollars." they both finished.

"Huh, less than I thought, sweet." Landon gave them the money and walked out with the fireworks.

* * *

Later that night, before capture the flag, the Hunters of Artemis were pissed and all it took was one comment from both of the Stolls(you should know what they said.).

All Landon knew his job would be a lot harder.

The horn signaling the start of the game sounded and Landon shot into the forest where he met with his wolves.

"You guys ready?" he asked them, and they nodded, "Let's go!"

He turned into into a wolf and they were off.

Five minutes later they had made it to the Hunter's side of the creek, so they had to be a lot more careful.

They were moving faster and with barely a sound. Landon stopped and the rest of the pack stopped also. Landon tilted his head to the right, Alpha and Beta disappeared into the woods and sounds of a small fight could be heard, followed by the wolves dragging back two unconscious bodies.

Landon made multiple facial expressions telling them to take them to their side of the creek,and for the rest to split into groups of two and go in different directions and if they manage to knock out Hunters to do what Alpha and Beta are, while he tried to get the flag.

A small while later, Landon was at the Hunter's base still hidden in the trees, he broke into a full run and jumped turning into a hybrid of his forms and snatching the flag from the ground, and hit the ground running.

He was about half way to the creek when he heard whizzing and clanking chains. His eyes widened when he figured out what that meant but at that moment an arrow shot through both of his wrist, and to make things worse those arrows were connected to chains and the tips split open to make them grappling hooks.

Landon howled in pain, as he fell to his knees. He slowly pulled his hands forward, beside his face, he turned his head and bit both chains breaking them, he then used his mouth to pull the arrows/grappling hooks out of his wrist. After he had done this, he reverted back to human. Some time while he was removing the arrows a crowd had quickly accumulated. When he finished his transformation he opened his mouth and fire spewed out and hit his wrist. When the fire stopped his wrist were halfway healed, he breathed fire on them again and they were fully healed.

"Who shot the arrows?" Landon asked calmly, no one answered him, "Why don't I try this, again: who shot the mother fucking arrows?!" his voice lowered to where it sounded demonic, and his eyes turned to his wolf form eyes.

Still no one answered, he gave a dark chuckle, "Let's get back to the game, shall we?"

Landon shot forward, turning hybrid, and slashed at the nearest person, who just so happened to be a hunter with blonde hair. She barely had time to dodge the hit but the hunter next to her received a gash on her shoulder, preventing her from using her bow.

More hunters drew their bows and started to fire arrows at him while running backwards to the trees.

"Where are you going!" it wasn't a question, as he knew what their plan was, "You can't hide from me!" He flicked his wrist, setting his hands on fire as flames started to seep through his teeth and charged at a random hunter.

I don't know about you, but if I saw a pissed off werewolf with flaming hands and fire pouring from his mouth charging at me, I'd think it was cool, then shit my pants and get the fuck outta there.

he caught up with the hunter he was chasing and slashed at her face making a gash, only to have the fire seal it shut and burn her.

Now by this time the campers had started to respond and tried to stop him by either shouting at him, or trying to hurt him. He knocked the ones who were trying to hurt aside with his arm, and they landed on the ground hard. He then turned to the ones who were shouting, opened his jaws and shot fire at them(A/N: imagine Agumon's pepper breath.) and they immediately scattered.

"Alpha through Psi, search them out, objective: maim, Omega, with me."

The wolves all broke in pursuit of the hunters, while Landon reverted back to human and walked to the creek with Omega by his side,and sat down to wait.. when Chiron galloped up to him, with Maria on his back.

"Landon, call back your wolves now." Chiron ordered.

"Heh, you think your tone scares me? Lycaon spoke to me just like that every time he wanted me to do something."

"Landon, call them back _now_!" it was Maria this time and Landon flinched when she said it, she had never spoken to him like that, and it seemed to bring him out of his rage induced hunting instinct.

"Okay..." he said silently and howled into the air signaling his wolves to come back.

Once they all came back, Landon looked at Maria with sad eyes, "Sorry." and with that he and his wolves marched back to his cabin, their heads down.

* * *

Chapter end

A/N: This chapter teaches what Landon get's like when his anger spills over. So, uh, don't piss him off.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blazing Wolf of Olympus

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wolf, Blizzard, Ocean, and Lightning Get Exit Tickets

* * *

Landon avoided nearly everybody after the Capture the Flag incident. Whenever they gathered for lunch he just dumped all of his food into the brazier and left, when they had campfire fires he stayed in his cabin with his iPod turned full blast, listening to loud music like Avenged Sevenfold, and Disturbed. The only people he ever spoke to now were Chiron, Mr. D and the instructors for activities, and made sure to avoid ANY Hunters.

The werewolf was sitting on the edge of the lake, looking at the Golden Fleece on Thalia's tree.

"Y'know if you keep staring at it people might think you're planning something evil." an all to familiar voice said from behind him.

"I'm trying to earn trust, i'm doing a horrid job at it, not destroy it."

"Coulda fooled me." Maria sat beside him.

"Why haven't you put an arrow through my skull yet?" he turned his attention to the water.

"Because, if you kill your friends then you're better off killing self along with them." another person spoke.

Landon turned around to see Thalia standing there with her arms crossed, "I understand how you feel, if I got shot through the wrists I'd be wanting to rip people in half too."

"It's a natural response." Landon quoted from a Drake and Josh movie.

"You did not just quote a movie."

"It was a Nickelodeon movie."

"Still."

"Y'know I thought that if I any Hunters that they would surly try to kill me," Landon glanced at the two around him, "but it seems I was wrong, at least about you two."

"I don't necessarily follow the crowd." Thalia replied casually.

"You are my best friend, right?" Maria smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Landon stood, "It's about time I head for the woods."

"Why?" the maidens looked at him.

He turned around and gave them a look that was really similar to Kouta from High School of the Dead when he found new guns,"Dinner."

* * *

After that Landon was being seen more often, and even got a hair cut. It looked like Spencer Reid's only straighter and was in his eyes.

"Doesn't having that hair in you eyes irritate you?" Thalia, Maria, and Percy asked the werewolf one day.

"Do you two want to quit the Hunters?"

"Yes actually."

"I was expecting a no, gotta think of something different to ask... Wait what do you mean yes?"

"It's gotten boring," Maria pouted.

"And we don't wanna die like thousands of years after our friends," Thalia stated, "Who else would we goof off with, Artemis gets angry if we goof off around her."

"Well, I'll go tell Chiron to make a Selene cabin and that we'll be having a Zeus camper again," Landon started walking toward the Big House.

He would have made it to but was stopped when he saw a red haired girl with glowing green eyes that appeared to be in a trance, zombie walking towrd him. He shrieked(not like man) and hid behind Maria, "Scary, possessed, ginger girl, never a good sign!"

"Now that could be on a shirt!" Thalia turned to where he came from, and saw the girl, "Shit, Rachel's gonna give a prophecy, and by the looks of it, you're the one who's gonna get the thing, wolfy, congrats."

Rachel stopped in front of the four and spoke,

"Both the Sun and Moon have sank, For their return the gods shall thank,  
A hero has risen to bring them salvation,  
Along with Ice, Sea, and Lightning and Air he will make everything fair."

* * *

The four demigods' brains were working overdrive trying to think of what the prophecy meant as they sat on the Big House porch with Chiron.

"It's seems that you all have been selected for a quest," the centaur spoke, "I'm uncertain whether to feel sad or happy for you."

"Side note: we'll be needing a Selene cabin and an old camper's coming back." Percy added, confusing the half-man.

"What do you mean?"

"The Hunters have gotten boring for us so Maria and I are quitting." the daughter of Zeus told the teacher.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he was curious.

Thalia actually demonstrated for him... using Percy... he actually didn't seem to mind, and responded quite well.

What happened next was actually pretty amusing, Chiron produced a tiny squirt gun from under the table and started squirting the two, "No public display of affection."

Landon and Maria were trying not to start laughing their asses off when Chiron pointed the toy at them and asked, "Care to have the same happen to you?"

"The two were about to shake their heads, Landon for minor medical purposes(water caused a small amount of pain and the spot that was touched itched like hell later) and Maria because the water would freeze in mid air and become a blunt projectile, when a light shined next to them.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the light after it had faded. Thalia sat with the same clothes she wore before becoming a Hunter, only enlarged a few sizes, and didn't have her little tiara anymore.

"Hey wait a sec, why do you seem taller?" Percy looked at her confused.

"When ever a Hunter of Artemis breaks her vow she can either become the age she would be if she hadn't joined the Hunt or any age that would be between that age or the one that she started as." the now aging girl told him, "I chose nineteen and a half just to piss you off, 'cause I'm half way older than you now!"

"That does seem like something you would do..." Percy said gaining a slightly depressed look.

"Hey don't feel bad at least she got to do the age thing," Maria tried to console him, "I can't do that until we get away from him!" she pointed to the centaur disguised as a cripple.

"It is now my mission to follow you so you can't do it."

"Anyway, back to the quest, shouldn't we pack, like right now?" the present werewolf asked.

"Yes, why don't you get to that?" the horseman told them.

* * *

"Hey Maria you get any dirty looks from the Hunters?" Thalia turned to the younger girl, now out of her silver clothing, and into baggy, black jeans, deep blue skate shoes, and a icy white hoodie(A/N: You can't go wrong with hoodies).

"Heh, heh they seemed like they wanted to kill us and these two guys." she replied.

"Yes because I _want_ deadly females trying to kill me," Landon said sarcastically, earning a nod of agreement from Percy, "I swear if they so much as attempt to touch my wolves they'll be ripped apart and digested in fire." to emphasize his point he snapped his fingers and fire began to dance around his arm.

"Aren't you protective." the son of Poseidon joked.

"You're damn right, I am." the pyromancer muttered and they entered the awaiting car, with Argus in the driver's seat and left the camp for a bus stop.


End file.
